


hours

by lynnpaper (27beansprouts)



Series: togruta, negotiator and human disaster [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Angst, Not Beta Read, SO MUCH FLUFF, ahsoka tano is a SNITCH i repeat a SNITCH, anakin is a STUPID boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27beansprouts/pseuds/lynnpaper
Summary: Anakin is Very Bad at taking care of himself. Ahsoka is doing her best. Obi-Wan just wants to spend one night not worrying about his padawan.or: ahsoka and obi-wan try to introduce anakin to the concept of 'not training until you are about to pass out'
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: togruta, negotiator and human disaster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129013
Comments: 25
Kudos: 219





	hours

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: i beat up anakin skywalker and call it writing

“Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ , stupid, STUPID —“

Ahsoka grunts as she pushes open the door to Obi-Wan’s quarters. A leather clad arm is flung over her lean shoulders, and she almost stumbles under the weight of her master — who is so exhausted he can barely hold himself upright.

“Master Kenobi?” She yells.

Obi-Wan opens his eyes from where he sits cross-legged on a meditation mat, the familiar voice of his grand-padawan jolting him out of his calm. He sighs inwardly. So far, the only reason why Ahsoka has come to his quarters is because Anakin has done something stupid — like crashing a ship. Or blowing up a droid. Or injuring himself in progressively harebrained ways.

Now she’s standing at his door, about to collapse under Anakin’s weight. It’s almost comical, how she’s barely grown to the height of his shoulders, yet she’s practically carrying him across the room.

“Hello, Ahsoka.” His eyes flick up to the jedi knight leaning on her, and he frowns. “Hello, Anakin.”

Anakin grunts as Ahsoka drops him ungracefully onto the couch and heads off to the kitchen, probably to find some form of food, mumbling “stupid stupid _so stupid_ so _dumb_ my god _stupid_ ” under her breath. Obi-Wan couldn’t agree more.

“You look like you’ve been trampled by a herd of banthas,” Obi-Wan remarks bluntly.

Anakin wants to say _I feel like I’ve been trampled by a herd of banthas_ , but he decides Obi-Wan already has enough grey hairs. Instead, he mumbles “I’m alright. Just need to rest.” Which is ludicrous, Obi-Wan thinks, considering how Anakin appears to have seen death and given it a nice, long, hug.

“What did he do this time?” Obi-Wan asks Ahsoka, who is rummaging through a box of ration bars. She chucks one at Anakin, very kindly aiming for his chest instead of his face. He doesn’t even try to catch it.

“Why don’t _you_ tell Master Kenobi, Skyguy?”

Anakin fumbles for the ration bar. “I was practicing katas.”

“How long have you been practicing katas?”

“A few hours.”

“And how many hours, exactly, is a _few_?”

Anakin looks sheepishly at Obi-Wan. “I don’t know. A few.”

“Ahsoka!” Obi-Wan calls.

Ahsoka snaps her head up from where she’s sitting on his kitchen counter, devouring a ration bar. There is concern etched along her features, but she also looks majorly, immensely, very, _very_ pissed.

“Tell me, young one, how long exactly has your dear master been _practicing katas_?”

She doesn’t bat an eyelash. “Seven hours.”

Obi-Wan blanches. “ _Seven_ hours?”

“At least seven hours. Since we came back from the mines on Dinzo.”

That was before noon. Obi-Wan realises with dismay that the sky is already dark out.

“And he hasn’t stopped?”

“Nope. He also didn’t eat lunch. Or dinner.”

“Is that so,” Obi-Wan says dryly.

She nods, glancing smugly at Anakin, who is glaring at her. At least he has enough energy to open the ration bar and take a bite. Obi-Wan wonders if he has enough energy to chew.

“I forgot,” Anakin grumbles.

“You _forgot_.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“ _How do you practice katas for seven hours_?”

Anakin throws a hand over his eyes. “Can I sleep now?”

“Take a shower. You smell like bantha shit,” Obi-Wan says.

Anakin winces as he stands up, exhaustion clear on his face. He manages to make walking look painful as he staggers pitifully to the fresher.

“Need any help?” Obi-Wan asks. Ahsoka snorts from her seat on the kitchen counter.

Obi-Wan hears a gruff _no thank you_ and feels a spike of embarrassment from Anakin’s side of the bond. The fresher door closes with a _bang_.

It’s completely silent in the room for a moment. Then —

“I can't believe he used the kriffing Force to keep going.”

Obi-Wan can feel her worry from where she’s perched across the room. “He did.”

“I told him he needed to rest. Over and over. He never listens.” She sounds like she’s upset. Obi-Wan wants to gather her into his arms, smooth away her concern, tell her she shouldn’t be worrying about her master — that it’s his job, not hers.

“He never listens to me, too,” he says softly.

Obi-Wan moves to the couch, shifting to one side so there’s space for a togruta. He pats the cushion beside him. “Sit.”

Ahsoka shuffles over, flopping down beside him. Obi-Wan slides his arm over her wiry shoulders. After a moment of hesitation, she relaxes, and he feels the soft weight of her lekku where they rest against his arm.

“Anakin will be alright,” he whispers. She nods, unconvinced.

"He's too stubborn to hurt himself," Obi-Wan says, and Ahsoka barks out a laugh. 

The sound of running water stops. For a moment, the rustling of cotton and linen is the only noise in the room.

Anakin emerges from the fresher in a clean tunic and trousers. His face is still flushed, but at least he looks a few steps further away from the doors of death.

Ahsoka doesn’t ask why her master keeps a change of clothes in Obi-Wan’s quarters.

“Hey, Snips,” Anakin says, grinning weakly when she tilts her head up to look at him. Obi-Wan holds out his other arm, gesturing for Anakin to join them on the couch. He obliges, tiredly dropping onto the seat and laying his head on Obi-Wan’s lap, his long legs thrown over the armrest.

If Ahsoka is even mildly surprised by their display of affection, she doesn’t show it, just snuggles closer to Obi-Wan and tucks her feet under herself. She closes her eyes until the sound of breathing evens out and the arm around her shoulders becomes a dead weight. Carefully, she extracts herself from the couch, noiselessly padding over to the door.

She glances back at her masters and smiles faintly. They're both sound asleep, Anakin holding Obi-Wan’s hand against his chest. She’ll give them some privacy.

Ahsoka tiptoes out and shuts the door with a click. Distantly, she thinks _it’s late_ , and sighs at the realisation that she will have to walk all the way back to her quarters.

She contemplates for a moment, then makes up her mind and turns around again.

Ahsoka keys in the code, closing the door carefully. They haven’t moved an inch.

Ever so slowly, she slides back into her space on the couch, shimmying under Obi-Wan’s arm. Obi-Wan grumbles incoherently but pulls her closer.

Ahsoka closes her eyes. She’ll deal with her masters in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> it's so warm my atoms are vibrating 
> 
> do yell at me in the comments and let me know what kind of stuff you would like to read!! loud inbox good :D
> 
> (or find me on tumblr as [lynnpaper](https://lynnpaper.tumblr.com/)!)


End file.
